Hell - Heaven
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Sepertinya Bang Chan selain harus bekerja keras menjadi leader grup tapi juga harus bekerja keras untuk melindungi Jeongin dari para Hell- Hyunjin, Jisung dan Changbin. Stray Kids Fic! Humor BoyxBoy/ Jeongin x Hyunjin x Jisung x Changbin / Woojin x Bangchan / Felix x Seungmin . Minho mentioned.


**Hell-Heaven**

 **By :** ** _Straykidsnoona_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah semua tahu kalau dorm Stray Kids berisikan para Hell dan satu Heaven bernama Jeongin.

Sepertinya Bangchan selain harus bekerja keras sebagai leader grup tapi juga harus bekerja keras melindungi Jeongin dari para hell- Hyunjin, Jisung dan Changbin. Mereka benar benar tukang buat onar kalau sedang tidak latihan atau perform.

Mereka bertiga meski underage namun sudah berani berceloteh hal tak senonoh pada Jeongin yang benar benar masih muda nan polos.

Sebenarnya Seungmin juga polos tapi dia tak sepolos Jeongin jadi bisa dikatakan Chan tidak perlu menjaganya dari para hell gang.

Woojin sebagai member tertua bukannya membatu Chan tapi dia hanya ikut ikutan jadi Chan jelas tidak bisa percaya pada vokalis bergigi kelinci itu.

Jangan tanyakan soal Felix, karna dia anak gila titisan devil yang suka ngomporin member lainnya. Sama saja bikin Chan pusing menghadapi mahluk bentukan Sydney itu.

"Jeongin-ah, tau gak apa yg lebih manis dari gula?"

Hyunjin diam diam berdiri disamping Jeongin yang sedang membuat minuman didapur dorm mereka.

Jeongin menoleh pada Hyunjin "Ah Madu?" dia menatap Hyunjin penuh harap, berharap jawabannya dibenarkan.

"Salah. Yang lebih manis dari gula itu kamu." Hyunjin cengengesan seketika.

"Receh amat, basi tau hyung gombalan kayak gitu." Sahut Felix yang baru saja menjemur pakaiannya.

Seungmin tertawa terbahak bahak dari tempat ia duduk tak jauh dari dapur.

"Laporin Chan hyung abis lu hyung, masih pagi udah gangguin Jeongin aja." Kata Seungmin sambil tertawa.

"Ini bukan gangguin, Namanya juga usaha." Hyunjin menanggapi dengan santai ancaman Seungmin.

"Usaha gak modal ini mah." Lagi lagi Felix nyaut padahal gak ada kabel disana(?)

Felix yang lagi sibuk nyuci-jemur pakeannya yang udah seminggu numpukpun masih sempat sempatnya nimpalin omongan Hyunjin.

"Dari pada elu buluk gitu mana jorok lagi jarang nyuci." Nyinyir hyunjin.

Hyunjin memutuskan mengabaikan dua mahluk pengganggu -Seungmin, Felix- dan kembali menggoda Jeongin yang sedang duduk menyeruput minuman buatannya tadi.

"Jeongin-ah, tau gak apa yg lebih seger jadi jus mu itu?" Hyunjin melesatkan jurus gombalan basiandalannya lagi.

"Aku tau, jawabannya pasti Jeongin." Sang maknae mencoba berekspresi datar tapi bagaimana lagi bentukan Jeongin emang udah lucu jadi mau datarpun tetep lucu, apa lagi dimata Hyunjin.

Suara tawa terbahak bahak nyaring dari luar, sepertinya itu memang tawa evilnya Felux eh Felix.

"Beneran deh hyung gue laporin Chan hyung sekali ini mah. Gue aja dengernya mau muntah gini setiap hari lu ngomong gitu ke Jeongin ya jelas hapal dia." Ancam Seungmin.

"Seungmin bisa diem gak? laporin aja sana ke Chan hyung toh dia gak ada, lagi pergi kepasar sama Woojin hyung."

"Siapa yang gak ada?"

Belum juga Hyunjin mingkem Bang Chan sama Woojin udah ada dideket Seungmin sambil menenteng banyak kresek belanjaan.

"Chan hyuung dari tadi tuh Hyunjin hyung gangguin Jeongin mulu, digombalin mulu dianya tuh sampe asem gitu mukanya." Lapor Seungmin pada sang leader atas tindakan kriminal Hyunjin dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Bener tuh hyung, sampe mual denger Hyunjin godain Jeongin mulu" Felix yang belum dikasih ijin ngomong udah nyaut duluan.

"Brisik lu" Sungut visual kelebihan bibir itu.

"Felix, udah kelar nyucinya berani ikut ikut ngomong gini?" Tatapan tajam Chan membuat Felix langsung melesat kabur buat nyelesein pekerjaan paruh waktunya, nyuci pakeannya sendiri.

"Hyunjin, dari pada ngelakuin hal unfaedah yang bisa bikin otak Jeongin tercemar mending latihan sana, bikin koreo baru atau ngepel ruang latihan kek" Omel Chan yang membuat Hyunjin menciut sedikit.

"Masa ngepel sih hyung kan udah ada yang tukang ngepel di tempat latihan, OB nya JYP kan banyak." Protes Hyunjin pada hyungnya.

"Sekali lagi lu godain Jeongin, Kalo Ggami muntah paku jangan tanya siapa pelakunya ya Hyunjin. Udah pasti itu kelakuan Bang Chan." Woojin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton bak penonton bayaranpun bersuara.

Bang Chan melotot kearah Woojin namun Woojin udah keburu kabur sama belanjaannya kedekat kulkas dan buru buru menatanya.

Ibarat kata Woojin adalah suami yang takut istri, Chan memang galak sih tapi gimana lagi kalo cinta. Eh kok cinta sih. Bodoamatlah pikir Woojin asal asalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Chan sama Woojin dipanggil ke kantor JYP, katanya ada project baru buat Stray Kids jadi kali ini Jisung bisa melancarkan aksi kriminalnya bersama Jeongin sang Heaven kesayangan seluruh umat.

"Jeongin-ah kau sedang menonton apa?" Jisung datang datang langsung duduk disebelah Jeongin yang tengah asik menonton acara musik di tv.

"Sudah tau menonton tv masih saja ditanyai, memangnya gak liat Jisung-ssi?" Cibir Felix yang baru selesai membolak balikan pakaiannya agar kering semua hari ini.

"Kayak ada yang ngomong tapi gak keliatan." oceh Jisung

"Hyung jangan berisik, Jeongin jadi tidak fokus." Rengek bocah bernama Jeongin yang matanya tak lepas dari menatap layar tv.

Jisung merapatkan duduknya pada Jeongin, sepertinya anak ini memang kecanduan skinship deh tapi sayang karna Minho udah gak ada dia jadi kurbel begitu.

"Jeongin-ah liat tuh, member girlband itu cantik ya."

Jeongin mengangguk, Jisung tersenyum.

"Lihat bagian dadanya si lead vokal terbuka, seksi kan?"

Jeongin mengangguk, Jisung tersenyum puas.

"Jeongin-ah, lihat celana mereka terlalu ketat paha mereka terlihat jelas."

Jeongin menggangguk lagi, Jisung menyeringai.

"Jeongin-ah.. "

"Bukkk" Belum sempat Jisung melanjutkan ucapannya sudah dihadiahi pukulan bantal penuh iler milik Seungmin.

"Jangan di terusin hyung, gue laporin Chan hyung disop buat makan malem lu ntar." Seungmin yang baru bangun tidur langsung dengan sigap menghentikan aksi kejahatan Jisung.

"Bantal bau iler gini lu buat gebuk gue? " Jisung langsung pasang muka asemnya.

"Gue bakal ikut programnya Chan hyung membasmi kejahatan jadi lu kudu waspada hyung. Jeongin itu masih kecil malah lu ajarin ngeliatin dada member girlband"

Seungmin mengambil kembali bantal kesayangannya tadi lalu kembali kekamarnya meninggalkan Jisung yang masih merengut tidak jelas. Sedangkan Jeongin hanya melongo menatap tidak mengerti kearah para hyungnya yang aneh.

"JEONGIN - AH DADA SI LEAD VOKAL SEKSI KAN? HAHAHAHA" Felix yang sedari tadi mendengar keributan antara Jisung dan Seungmin, mengolok olok Jisung dengan mengulangi kata kata Jisung dengan keras dan tertawa terbahak bahak.

Jisung merengut mendengar ejekan Felix dari luar, dia hanya menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya disamping Jeongin yang terlihat tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeongin-ah~" Changbin memanggil maknae heavennya dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Ada apa hyung?" Dengan polosnya Jeongin mendekat pada si hell pencinta gelap ini.

"Kau tidak kangen tidur sekamar denganku?" Dengan cekatan Changbin mulai melancarkan aksinya

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, kau jadi tidak pernah kekamar kami semenjak Chan hyung menyuruhmu tidur bersamanya dan Woojin hyung." Changbin merayu anak polos itu lagi.

Memang benar saat pembagian kamar pertama kali, Jeongin berada di kamar yang sama dengan para hell gang, Hyunjin, Jisung dan Changbin. Tapi semenjak Chan tau Jeongin jadi tercemar Chan memutuskan untuk menyuruh tidur bersamanya dan Woojin menggantikan tempat Minho yang sudah tidak berada didorm.

"Jangan mau Jeongin-ah paling paling Changbin hyung cuma mau pamerin celana dalemnya." Cibir Felix yang sedang nonton telenovela bareng temen sekamarnya si Seungmin.

"Bener Jeongin, gue aja pas mau pindah ke dorm dia nelpon gue cuma mau buat ngomongin celana dalem. Padahal gue kan masih underage mana gue disuruh ngemasin celana dalem sambil direkam, kan gue malu." Seungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang pelecehan ala Seo Changbin.

"Bohong tuh mereka berdua mah, uap doang gede gak bisa dipercaya." Elak Changbin sedemikian rupa agar Jeongin percaya.

"Kalau bukan celana dalam terus mau liat apa hyung?" Tanya Jeongin yang belum paham situasi.

"Melihat yang ada di dalamnya celana."

'Tak'

"Oow"

Satu siung bawang putih melayang di kepala Changbin diiringi dengan eluhan darinya.

Sudah menebak siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Bang Chan lah yang melempar Bawang putih itu karna dia memang sedang memasak bersama Woojin untuk makan malam.

"Sekali lagi ngomong begitu bukan cuma satu siung bawang putih Changbin-ah yang gue lempar ke kepala lu, tapi ini panci." Chan tersenyum sembari mengeluarkam aura mengerikan.

" Iya iya hyung maaf." Changbin menciut tentu saja. Mengalah untuk hari ini besok dia masih bisa membujuk Jeongin kalau yang lain tidak ada pikirnya.

Seungmin dan Felix tentu saja sedang tertawa berjamaah melihat adegan barusan itu, lebih seru dari telenovela yang sedang mereka tonton dengan judul "Maria cinta yang hilang".

"Diam kalian bocah." Sungut Changbin.

"Lu yang diem bisa? Ganggu gue lagi mikir nih". Jisung yang baru datang langsung men-skak Changbin.

"Kayak bisa mikir aja." Ucap Hyunjin dari luar sambil menggendong Ggami yang gak jadi muntah paku.

Setiap hari libur begitulah kehidupan Stray Kids, penuh drama tapi lebih penuh komedi sih.

Chan memang kadang jengkel setengah mati menghadapi membernya yang gak ada yang waras begini. Tapi dia bersyukur karna saat mereka sedang serius latihan mereka tidak bermain main. Sebagai seorang leader dia sangat bersyukur dan berharap agar Stray Kids segera debut.

 **FIN.**

 ** _RNR Juseyo? __**


End file.
